


Flesh and Metal

by Coppercrow



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Kevin and Cecil are brothers, M/M, and so are Carlos and Diego, cyber vale, freedomconvincted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coppercrow/pseuds/Coppercrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos did not want to move half way across the galaxy for a job. He didn't to live in the Vale Colony. He did certainly didn't want to work with an A.I. who fell in love with him at first site.</p>
<p>Or, the AU where C.E.C.I.L is the A.I. in charge of the Vale Colony, and Carlos is the unwilling scientist who is brought in to work with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh and Metal

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by freedomconvincted's WTNV Sci-fi AU on tumblr, and Hubris_And_Crafts' 'Welcome to Cyber Vale' on AO3. 
> 
> Unbetaed.

_Located in the Ageus Galaxy, the Vale Colony is a state of the art facility that represents the pinnacle of scientific advancement. The Vale Colony is an orbital space colony supporting a population of 4.8 million, in orbit around an artificial sun which provides the majority of the Vale Colony’s energy resources.  The colony and artificial sun are monitored and controlled by the artificial intelligence systems C.E.C.I.L and K.E.V.I.N. Built as the culmination of Project Vitam-_

Carlos Tairoa looked up from the document, frowning. He had, of course, heard of the Vale Colony – it was without doubt both the longest running and most scientifically interesting colonisation project in the history of mankind. What he didn’t understand was what it had to do with him or why he’s been summoned to the head office of StrexCorp Synernists Inc. to read a file about it.

“Why are you showing me this, Diego?” he asked the suited man sitting across from him at the desk. They shared the same smooth, dark complexion, delicate features and inky black hair with its touch of grey. Were it not for their choice of clothing, and Diego’s slicked back hair, they would have been identical. Not surprising really, seeing as they _were_ twins.

Diego smirked, leaning back in his chair. His expression made Carlos feel more than a little nervous. Nothing good had ever come of that expression.

“Because, Carlos, the Vale Colony is going to be your new home,” he said, as though it was obvious.

Carlos stared at his brother, at a loss for words. As Diego’s smirk grew, his confusion changed to anger. This was ridiculous! You couldn’t just tell someone that they were moving to another galaxy?! Who did his brother think he was, to tell him-

Carlos’s internal monologue snapped into metaphorical silence as Diego leant forward, still smirking.

“Before you start shouting that I have no right to tell you what to do, remember, _brother dear_ , think about what you _owe_ me. What you owe StrexCorp,” Diego said with a thin smile, “so think carefully about what your reply is. I’d hate to do something we’d both regret,” he finished with a mockery of sincerity.

Carlos let out a shaky breathe, and kept his gaze fixed firmly downward as he concentrated on keeping his hands from shaking. Diego’s thinly veiled threat reminded him all too well that he wasn’t talking to the brother he’d grown up with, but to Diego Tairoa, CEO of StrexCorp, the largest corporation in the Unified Confederation. And as much as he hated to think about it, he had a debt the bound him to both Diego and StrexCorp. Taking another deep breathe, he raised his gaze to meet Diego’s and accepted the inevitable.

“What do you want me to do?”

 

* * *

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

 

Carlos walked down the shuttle corridor, hefting his backpack over his shoulder into a more comfortable position. The bag housed the entirety of his life’s possessions, meagre though they were. With a PhD in Artificial Intelligence and Robotics, and his reputation in the scientific community as an expert in his field, there were plenty of jobs out there for him, but very few of them were long-term positions. Years of a nomadic lifestyle travelling from job to job had taught him to travel light.

The corridor was clogged with people, all trying to push and shove their way to the exit. He gritted his teeth as a particular rotund man nearly sent him sprawling.

Up ahead, a flight attendant farewelled the disembarking passengers with a smile that were either sincere or very well-rehearsed. As Carlos finally passed him he nodded, before stepping out into the Vale Colony Shuttle Port.

After hours spent in the cramped confines of the shuttle, the expansive size of the port was a welcome relief. Carlos allowed himself to be carried along with the flow of people, absently noting the sleek futurism of the building. Decorated in shining chrome and steel, the entire place looked like it had been taken from one of the 20th century sci-fi novels his little sister had been so fond of reading. Compared to most ports – shuttle and otherwise – that Carlos had visited, it was a little surreal and he was glad when he finally bade it to the arrivals lounge.

With floor to wall windows, Carlos was greeted to his first sight of the surface of Vale and, despite having known what to expect, it still took his breath away.

The Vale Colony was unlike any man-made colony because it was, for all purposes, an artificial planet. Carlos had known this, but looking out the windows at blue sky was one of the oddest experiences of his life. He wondered how the managed to generate an earth-like atmosphere from scratch. The science behind it must be phenomenal-

“Carlos Tairoa?” a voice called from behind him. Turning, he saw a young woman with an unruly mass of dark hair and skin a few shades later than his, holding a sign with his name written on it in block letters. He nodded and she replied with a beaming smile, sticking a hand out for him to shake.

“I’m Dana Morris. It’s wonderful to meet you – I really admire your work,” she said as she shook his hand enthusiastically, curls bouncing, “I work in the Robotics Department, so we’ll be working together.”

Before Carlos had a chance to reply, she turned and started walking towards a side corridor marked ‘APPROVED PERSONAL ONLY’, still talking. “This is the fastest way to the Core. When the port was built, they included the lift as an easy means of access for any arriving specialists and suchlike. Once we get there, I’ll hand you over to Josie.”

As the made their way down a plain corridor and into a cylindrical lift, Dana continued to talk, but Carlos tuned her out. Nice as Dana seemed, he couldn’t bring himself to contribute to the conversation while the circumstances surrounding his arrival still hung over him. The past few weeks had been a blur after he accepted the role of Assistant Head Scientist of the Vale Colony Robotics Department.

Under other circumstances, Carlos might have been overjoyed at his new position, at the chance to stay in one place for more than a couple of weeks or months. But considering the fact that he’s been ordered into the job without any say in the matter, he was less excited and more apprehensive. Also, he was considerably worried about Diego’s motives, especially given his brother’s frustratingly vague answers when Carlos had questioned him.

 Diego had given a spiel about StrexCorp’s recent ventures into the Vale Colony’s sunharvesting program, and protecting their investment by making sure the colony ran smoothly and efficiently. When Carlos had pressed him on why Diego wanted _him_ in particular, he’d simply smiled and replied that he was more than qualified to the position.

Personally, Carlos thought that Diego wanted someone that would, willingly or otherwise, follow his orders. Considering his unique situation regarding the claim both Diego and StrexCorp had on his person, he had to admit that Diego might have gotten what he wanted.

Just then, the lift door slid shut with a hiss, just in time to hear Dana say his name. He blinked, before shooting her a sheepish smile as they began to descend.

“What was that?” he asked.

“I asked if you’d had your cybernetics upgraded before you arrived,” she said with a bemused expression.

Carlos grimaced, and then nodded. If Dana noticed, she didn’t give any sign of it, merely nodding.

“That’s good.”

The pair fell into a silence, Carlos growing increasingly anxious the further they descended into the planet’s core. A few minutes later, Dana spoke.

 “We’ll be coming into range in a moment,” she said.

Carlos opened his mouth to ask what she meant, but even as he did the lift door slid open to reveal an empty room with numerous corridors branching of it. The walls a stark grey, with chrome fittings. The floor was a similar colour. In fact, everything seemed to be the same colour, apart for a large digi-screen on one wall that displayed what Carlos assumed was a map of the Core, and a band of violets lights that ran along the walls at eye level. Looking closer, the lights seemed to pulse and he shot Dana a somewhat nervous smile. He wondered what their purpose was-

**_In the latest news, a new man has arrived here in the Core. His hair is perfect and my sources tell me that his name is Carlos! He is here to start his new job as Assistant Head Scientist in the Robotics Department! Listeners, I urge you to welcome Carlos to our little community-_ **

The voice, sonorous and smooth, which came through this cybernetic implant, was utterly unexpected and he turned in shock to look at Dana as the voice continued to talk in his ear.

“Who-?” he began to ask, and Dana grinned.

“That’s Cecil. He gets bored so we let him broadcast on one of the open channels. It keeps him happy, and his broadcasts are always interesting,” she explained with a shrug.

Carlos gaped at her only to hear his name being spoken again over the broadcast.

**_Carlos’ perfect hair has a dignified touch of grey at the temples, and I must say that his identification photograph does not do him and his_ perfect _hair justice, for my cameras show that he is even more perfect than it suggests! In fact, when he smiled, everything about him was perfect. And listeners?_**

There was a pause.

**_I fell in love instantly._ **

Carlos chocked, even as Dana burst out laughing. Seconds later, Dana’s earlier words fell into place and his expression morphed into horrified realisation. Cecil. CECIL. C.E.C.I.L. Central Environmental Control Infinite Life.

“ _That_ is the A.I. I’ve been sent to work with?!” he exclaimed in shock.

Dana didn’t reply but her expression said it all.

Carlos groaned. There was no denying it - he was screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> The world of Cyber Vale comes from freedomconvicted, who can be found at: http://freedomconvicted.tumblr.com/
> 
> Diego was taken from Videntefernandez (formerely known as Nazi-Nurse) at http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/


End file.
